Episode 8436 (4th April 2019)
Plot Chas and Paddy are nervous yet excited ahead of their ultrasound. Aaron texts to say he's thinking about them whilst Debbie and Faith pop into the backroom to wish them luck. Kerry hates pretending to Amelia that she and Dan are still together which isn't helped when Amelia reveals she had a dream about the wedding. Amelia notices Kerry isn't wearing her engagement ring although Kerry lies she took it off whilst showering. Cain is in a foul mood. When Moira makes a comment about Kim being the kind of woman who doesn't stop until she gets what she wants, Cain concludes Moira still thinks he slept with Kim and storms out. Jai informs the factory staff that Ryan will be taking pictures of them that will be posted on social media. Social media savvy Aiesha advises Ryan to take shots of the chocolate instead. Harriet pops into the factory to give Dawn her lunch and whilst she's there she asks Laurel to help out with a singles event this afternoon. Laurel isn't keen but Nicola insists they're going as she's hopes to use the event to bolster her campaign for council. Marlon and Faith worry Chas and Paddy will get bad news at their scan so they want Grace's memorial to be finished before they return. Amy can't believe Kerry has agreed to stay with Dan for Amelia's sake, labelling the idea crazy. Dr Hamley performs Chas and Paddy's ultrasound and assures the emotional couple that their baby has a strong, healthy heartbeat. Amy warns Kerry that staying with Dan for Amelia's sake won't end well. Laurel informs Jai that they're ahead of schedule again. Due to the increased productivity, Jai may have to let someone go. Chas and Paddy are touched to see the beautiful memorial to Grace that's been completed whilst they were at the scan. Their emotion makes Faith fear they didn't get good news at the scan although Chas states that as far as they can tell, they're having a healthy baby who's due on 17th October. Everyone is delighted for them. Laurel and Nicola arrive at the village hall fro the singles event to find the hall full of dancing pensioners. Nicola heads straight into the crowd to canvass for votes. Laurel is unsure about sticking around but Harriet manages to persuade her to stay. Kerry tells Dan that letting Amelia spend months getting excited for a wedding that's not going to happen is cruel so suggests they tell her the wedding is cancelled because they're skint. When Amelia comes downstairs, Dan tells her they can't afford a wedding in the summer so they're putting it off until Christmas. Amelia concludes Dan and Kerry aren't going to get married and that's why Kerry hasn't been wearing her ring although Dan promises they're just postponing it. Moira apologises to Cain when he returns to the farm and agrees to not to mention the Kim thing again as long as her stays away from her. Charity and Debbie sit Noah down and explain Joe has been found alive but he doesn't want anyone to know where he is. Noah is devastated. After Charity leaves the room, Debbie reveals Graham knew where Joe was the whole time. Noah realises this is to do with the pictures Graham and Kim didn't want Cain to see and insists Kim and Graham can't get away with this. Debbie promises they won't. At the singles event, a man approaches Laurel and introduces himself before suggesting she joins him for a dance. Kerry questions what Dan is playing at. She reiterates they're over but Dan still hasn't given up hope of winning Kerry back. In the pub, Chas and Paddy lovingly look at their ultrasound scan and question how they got so lucky. Paddy vows to make this the most stress-free pregnancy there's ever been. Moments later, there's a loud bang. Everyone rushes outside to find Bear Wolf has crashed into Grace's memorial. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards Guest cast *Aiesha Richards - Shila Iqbal *Consultant - Eva Fontaine *John - David Roper Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom, car park and bar *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting room and ultrasound room 4 *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Institute - Hall Notes *A nurse is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes